Innocence
by Babel121
Summary: Cet enfant était-il vraiment si innocent ? Comment Mukuro a-t-il "trouvé" Lancia ?


**Titre** : Innocence  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn !  
**Persos** : Lancia et Mukuro (avec une apparition éclair de Ken et Chikusa)  
**Rating **: On va dire R pour sang.  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi à part l'écriture. Les personnages sont à Akira Amano et le prompt est de je ne sais pas qui XD  
**Prompt** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn - MukuroLancia - un récit plus détaillé de la façon dont Mukuro a fait de Lancia son jouet, à partir de l'arrivée de Mukuro dans la Famille de lancia, jusqu'au moment où il emmène Lancia ailleurs - si possible avec Lancia qui doute jusqu'au dernier moment, parce qu'il ne peut pas croire qu'un petit garçon battu et maltraité par les Estraneo soit si mauvais. Si en plus tu arrivais à faire apparaître Ken et Chikusa, ce serait merveilleux.  
**Notes** : Fic écrite dans le contexte de la communauté LJ obscure_echange.

La première chose qui marqua Lancia chez l'orphelin fut son regard. Des yeux ayant déjà perdus leur innocence, bien trop tôt. Le garde du corps n'eut pas beaucoup de détails sur ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant avant que le parrain ne le ramène mais il avait entendu assez de rumeurs sur la famille Estraneo pour se dire qu'il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir tout savoir.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il était prêt à donner une nouvelle chance à ce petit comme sa famille lui en avait donné une. Un nouveau départ, peut-être même une certaine innocence que tout enfant se doit de connaître. Ils faisaient partis de la mafia mais tout n'était pas noir, Mukuro avait encore bien des années d'enfance devant lui, Lancia était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour les lui accorder. Il en avait parlé avec le parrain et tout deux étaient tombés d'accord : s'ils le pouvaient, ils garderaient l'enfant loin des meurtres le plus longtemps possible.

Lancia fut chargé de s'occuper de l'enfant et il prit exemple sur le comportement du parrain avec lui Mukuro serait son parfait remplaçant s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit en mission. Il y alla en douceur, commençant par les bases du combat, laissant au loin l'idée de tuer, juste neutraliser l'adversaire, sans même le blesser. Il n'aurait pas dit que Mukuro était doué, l'enfant était dans la moyenne, il saurait survivre en cas d'attaque. Et cela suffisait à Lancia pour l'instant. L'orphelin avait le temps avant de devenir un membre à part entière du clan, il avait le temps d'être un enfant Lancia allait lui rendre celui qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé dans sa précédente famille.

C'est en toute confiance qu'il laissait l'enfant au clan quand il partait en mission, le parrain et ses hommes l'aimaient bien, le petit dernier du clan. Il savait que Mukuro ne craignait rien auprès d'eux. Il en était persuadé.

Quand il revint, la vue de tout ce sang, de tous ces corps, le pétrifia un long moment. Qui… Comment… Pourquoi… Mukuro ! Il courut dans toute la demeure à la recherche du corps de l'enfant, s'arrêtant à peine devant ceux de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'y eut que la vision du corps du parrain, allongé sur son bureau, mort de façon clairement violente, pour le stopper et lui permettre de réfléchir. Il s'approcha doucement du cadavre et le fixa longuement, la tristesse naissant dans son cœur une fois la panique apaisée. Puis vint la colère, froide et implacable. Il savait qu'ils vivaient dans un monde dangereux, mais ce massacre était infondé, il ne comprenait qui avait pu l'engendrer, de cette façon si gratuite et violente.

Il n'était pas d'une nature colérique mais il se sentait prêt à laisser la rage l'aveugler, à la laisser guider sa vie pour les temps à venir tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé qui avait perpétré ce carnage. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Une voix douce, un regard trop conscient, un visage recouvert de sang. Il prit l'enfant délicatement dans ses bras et ne lui posa aucune question. Le soulagement qui l'envahissait ne le lui aurait pas permis même s'il l'avait voulu.

Après les cérémonies funéraires, il accepta toutes les explications de l'orphelin et, même si cela lui en coûtait, le laissa le suivre dans son voyage à la recherche de vengeance.

Les blancs commencèrent peu après leur départ. Et les massacres s'enchaînèrent.

Le sang s'accumulait sur ses mains et il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence… Il était le coupable. Le doute s'envahit de lui S'il était responsable de ces meurtres… … qu'en était-il du premier ?

Mais accepter cette réalité serait accepter que l'innocence ait pu lui mentir. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à cela.

Combien de cadavres cela lui prit ? Il ne le savait plus. Mais jusqu'au bout il voulut y croire. A l'innocence qu'il croyait voir dans les yeux de l'enfant, à l'enfant qui ne pouvait pas être le responsable, à sa propre responsabilité sûrement due à la folie. Il préférait se croire fou que manipulé. Car Mukuro ne pouvait pas être un manipulateur.

Mais comment y croire quand tout se ligue contre cette idée ? Quand Mukuro ne cachait plus et que son sourire était tout sauf enfantin ? Quand ses paroles rajoutaient à la confusion ?

Devenait-il vraiment fou ou la folie s'était-elle emparée de l'enfant ? Lequel d'entre eux deux était le vrai coupable ? La tête pensante ou celui qui avait du sang sur les mains ?

Après un énième blanc, un énième meurtre, un énième poids sur sa conscience, il prit enfin sa décision. Il survivait pour l'enfant, pour l'aider, le guider, l'aimer.

Mais après tout cela, il ne méritait de toutes façons plus cette place. Il avait trop de sang sur les mains, trop de méfiance en son cœur. Il pointa son arme sur sa poitrine, visant soigneusement le cœur. Un seul geste et il ne sera plus de ce monde. Il abandonnait Mukuro mais il ne doutait plus que l'enfant pouvait se débrouiller seul. Un geste et il serait en paix. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son doigt allait se crisper quand le blanc revint.

Il reprit conscience dans la même position, Mukuro en face de lui. Ses yeux trop lucides plongés dans les siens confus. Le sourire de l'orphelin était tout sauf enfantin.

Une petite main fut tendue devant lui et il la prit sans être conscient de son propre mouvement. Le blanc l'entourait encore, sa conscience était à peine éveillée, juste assez pour qu'il suive ce qui se passait sans pouvoir réagir. Mukuro lui sourit à nouveau et l'emmena à sa suite, ses petits pas l'emmenant résolument en dehors de la ville.

Ils parcoururent de longs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter. Un bâtiment abandonné, presque en ruine.

Les planches vermoulues craquaient sous le poids de l'adulte mais il avança dans le brouillard, suivant juste l'enfant, jusqu'à une pièce mieux aménagée que les autres.

Un autre enfant s'y trouvait, suçotant un os comme pour y déloger la moelle.

« Ah ! Mukuro ! T'en as mis du temps ! »

Un autre était debout dans le fond de la pièce, un yoyo se déplaçant adroitement au bout du fil accroché à son doigt.

« Alors, c'est lui notre nouvelle babysitter ? »

Mukuro lança un regard vide d'expression à son mentor.

« Oui. Je l'ai beaucoup testé, il est juste à point. Il sera efficace. »

Il reporta son regard vers ses deux compères et eut un sourire froid.

« Je vous présente donc Mukuro Rokudo. »


End file.
